Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester
Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester ist das offizielle Buch zur Serie Supernatural. Es beinhaltet neben den Zusammenfassungen der einzelnen Staffeln auch viel Hintergrundwissen über einzelne urbanen Legenden, wie auch Engel und Dämonen, Fotos von Requisiten, sowie Interviews und Extras. Allgemein Vor dem Erscheinen dieses Buches gab es bis zur siebten Staffel der Serie je ein Begleitbuch zu jeder Staffel, in dem unter anderem die Handlung noch einmal schriftlich aufgeführt war und zusätzlich noch interessante Hintergrundinformationen und andere Dingen enthalten waren. Später wurden diese einzelnen Begleitbücher dann schließlich zusammengefasst, zu einem einzigen großen Kompendium zusammengetragen und am 15. November 2012 herausgegeben. Mit dem Beginn der 10. Staffel wurde das Buch überarbeitet und jeweils die achte sowie neunte Staffel ergänzt. Außerdem beinhaltete diese, am 28. Oktober 2014 erschienene Version, auch noch anfängliche Infos zur 10. Staffel. Offizielle Zusammenfassung In diesem brandaktuellen Buch zur weltweit erfolgreichen TV-Serie Supernatural erfährst du alles über die spannenden Abenteuer von Sam und Dean Winchester. Neben zahlreichen Interviews mit den Schauspielern und dem Produktionsteam der Hitserie, atemberaubenden Hinter-den-Kulissen-Bildern, Konzeptzeichnungen und einer Fülle cooler, herausnehmbarer Extras findest du auf den 232 reich bebilderten Seiten dieses Bandes u. a. einen Episodenführer zu den Staffeln 8 und 9 sowie eine Vorschau auf die neueste 10. Staffel. Dieses aufwendig gestaltete Buch analysiert die Erfolgsserie Episode für Episode, Schauplatz für Schauplatz, und begleitet die Winchester- Brüder in ihrem legendären Chevrolet Impala auf ihrer Reise durch die USA. Schließe dich ihnen bei ihrer Jagd nach all den Kreaturen an, die nachts unter dem Bett lauern, übe an ihrer Seite Rache an dem gelbäugigen Dämon, der ihre Eltern ermordet hat, stelle dich den Höllenrittern und wende die drohende Apokalypse ab! Ganzseitige Fotos, exklusive Produktionsartworks und anderes interessantes Material zur Serie – wie z. B. die Titelbilder der englischen Originalausgaben von Chuck Shurleys Serienromanen – runden diesen Band ab und machen Supernatural – Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester zu einem Muss für alle Fans. Im Buch enthaltene Extras Im gesamten Buch finden sich jeweils Extras, wie Poster, Aufkleber oder sogar kleine Bücher mit Jagdanleitungen. Einige dieser Extras sind unter anderem: *Viele postkartengroße Fotos von Bildern aus den unzähligen offiziellen Fotoshootings. *Ein Praxishandbuch für Jäger von Moishe Campbell. *Unzählige Aufkleber von Teufelsfallen, über Symbole, bis hin zu Logos von fiktiven Geschäften aus der Serie. *Ein paar A3-Poster zu den Büchern von Chuck Shurley. *Postkarten aus den fiktiven Hotels und Motels der Serie, in denen Sam und Dean übernachteten. *Kleine Etiketten von Getränken, die in der Serie auftauchten. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls.jpg|The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls|link=The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher